<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Still your best friend by EthanTheAnnus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976215">Still your best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus'>EthanTheAnnus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Emotional Hurt, Friendship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Idk how to properly tag this, Sad Ending, Short, i took a lion guard quote and made it angsty, listen it’s just pain, no happy ending, smp war</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:21:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EthanTheAnnus/pseuds/EthanTheAnnus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even if you do turn evil, I’ll still be your best friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spoken those words so long ago. At the time, it had been a stupid joke. Now he wonders if they ring true or not.</span>
</p>
<p>-OR-</p>
<p>Tommy’s done with leaders. Tubbo has regrets.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Still your best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the quote from the lion guard that inspired this story was “even if you do turn evil, i’ll still be your best friend”</p>
<p>in the actual show it was a lot more light-hearted, but i heard it and angst brain latched onto that line with a vice like grip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The boy standing across from him is his best friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy standing across from him is his worst enemy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The boy standing across from him wants to kill him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A diamond sword is aimed at his jugular. Tubbo doesn’t dare move a muscle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even if you do turn evil, I’ll still be your best friend.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d spoken those words so long ago. At the time, it had been a stupid joke. Now he wonders if they ring true or not.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You cast me out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was doing what I thought was right.” Tubbo wishes his voice didn’t shake so much when he spoke. “Now I only have regrets.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Regrets don’t change the time I spent in exile. With no one to watch my back.” Tommy lifts the sword a little higher, the point brushing Tubbo’s chin. “You cast me out, and didn’t care if I starved out there.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo says nothing. He knows anything he does say will damn him further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You won’t even speak to me?” Tommy says, voice shaking with anger.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo shuts his eyes. “Just make it quick.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy swings at Tubbo, and the wooden sword hits his shoulder with a hard thwack. Tubbo yelps, stumbling back.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That hurt!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Bitch,” Tommy says, his eyes sparkling.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re a villain,” Tubbo responds. Tommy’s face drops a little, but it’s clear he’s not really upset.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Noooo,” Tommy says with exaggerated hurt, “If I’m evil, then we won’t be best friends!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Even if you do turn evil, I’ll still be your best friend,” Tubbo says, smiling. Tommy laughs.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“If you go evil, I won’t be by your side, you bitch,” Tommy says, but there’s no venom behind it. In response, Tubbo whacks him with his own wooden sword.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy yelps, leaping back. “Hey!”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo snickers. “Now who’s the bitch?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy’s smiling when he launches himself at Tubbo again, their wooden swords clashing. Their laughter echoes throughout the yard, and they’re truly teenagers- maybe for one of the last times ever.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to kill you.” Tommy’s sword doesn’t lower, but he makes no move towards Tubbo either. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why not?” Tubbo’s voice is flat, and void of emotion. “You have plenty of reason to.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy gives him a weak smile. “You might be evil, but you’re still my best friend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo lets out a breath he can’t remember holding. Tommy, who stands just across from him, isn’t exactly the villain here; but neither is Tubbo. They’re both victims of war, forced to grow up far too fast and full of regret.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you’re not going to kill me, then…” Tubbo trails off. He feels far older than a teen in this moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy’s sword lowers. “I want you to leave.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo can barely breathe. “Leave?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You exiled me. I’m just doing the same,” Tommy says. There’s anger in his words and his gaze. “I’m giving you a chance. Take it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo doesn’t ask what will happen if he doesn’t. The way Tommy’s still tightly gripping his sword speaks volumes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who’s going to lead if I go?” Tubbo asks instead. Tommy’s gaze hardens.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m done with leaders.” Tommy lifts his sword again, tilting Tubbo’s head up slightly with the point. “Including you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo wishes his chest didn’t tighten at those words. “Then I’ll go. It’s the least I deserve, really.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tommy pulls his sword away. Tubbo hopes he doesn’t look as hurt as he feels as he walks past Tommy and towards the vast world beyond that will soon be his home.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’ll be alone, but he knows how to handle himself. He’s had to learn. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tubbo just hopes he won’t miss the place he’s called home for so long and the people there too much.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>*********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Everywhere Tommy goes, Tubbo does too. And everywhere Tubbo goes, Tommy does too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They’re practically inseparable. Everyone knows they’re a package deal, and no one dares to split them apart, or even imagine doing so.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They leave mayhem and destruction in their wake. No one really minds; their friendship is a small beacon of light in a world overrun with mobs the second night falls.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Years pass, and their friendship never once falters. There’s no doubt in everyone’s minds that Tommy and Tubbo will forever be names to be said together anytime there’s another explosion.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>They may be the cause of half the destruction in the world, but everyone feels a little inspired by their loyalty to each other. It’s a good thing no one then could see into the future; maybe the peace wouldn’t have lasted quite as long as it did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>********</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Two figures can be seen, walking in opposite directions across the plains. One is heading for the high walls of the man-made mini-city that stands out on the plains. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The other is going towards the jungles and wilderness. Both look far older than they truly are, and both feel like the entire world is crumbling at their feet.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’re best friends and enemies all at once. And after all these years, they’re split apart.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This is the earthquake. The entire world shifting, changing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The aftershocks could be minute, or devastating. There’s no way to tell. And there’s no way to go back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’ve made their choices, and the world will shape around them; for better or worse.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>